


High

by todorokisunshine



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, Dabi - Fandom, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokisunshine/pseuds/todorokisunshine
Summary: no summary
Relationships: Dating - Relationship





	High

Dabi... Where do I even begin to talk about him. He isn’t really the nicest guy out there but he sure is different. I think it was around 3 years ago when we first met. I was sitting in the arcade all by myself, and this tall gentleman walked up to me. At first I was very skeptical but he introduced himself to me.

”Hello... I couldn’t help but notice you from my across the room. The sparkle in your eyes caught my attention and I had to see them up close for myself. My name is Dabi.” He said it all with a nice little grin too. 

“Well I guess since your here already. My name is Y/N and it’s very nice to meet you Dabi.” Of course I said it in the most polite way I could. He was a very handsome man and I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to talk to him. 

  
He has a few scars on his face but I felt that would be weird to ask about since I had just met him. Either way he was still beautiful. The eyes. The build. The hair...

”Y/N... What a lovely name for a lovely girl. Do you mind if we could play a game together? There’s a wonderful racing game over there with two empty motorcycles.”

”Hmmm well I think since they are empty then we could play a round.” Now this is where I really started to fall for this man. 

Around a year after we had been dating, he would start to get very psychical with me. Of course I loved Dabi but he really did change a lot. We moved into a wonderful apartment together and we even went shopping for decorations together. Most times, Dabi wouldn’t be coming home for days at a time. I wanted to ask him where he had been many times but I felt it wasn’t my place to ask...

The day he started to get psychical was the day I finally asked him why he wouldn’t been home for days. We were sitting at the dinner table and I asked him where he has gone last week.

”Oh no where I just had to hang out with some friends. We went on a little trip together. I’m sorry for not telling you I was coming home honey.” He said that all with the glimmering look in his eyes. Obviously I believed that but I asked him where he had been all the other times before or where he was for 8 days last month. 

See the look in his eyes had changed...

I could tell he was mad at me for asking but I felt I have done nothing wrong. Of course I was waiting for an anwser still though but before he answered he stood up and grab me from my chair. He was squeezing my wrists a lot then he started to yell at me. I may have started to cry but the look in his eyes didn’t change. They didn’t change either when he grabbed a plate from the dinner table and smashed it over my head...

Now after that day the abuse would go on whenever he was home. It didn’t happen often since he was rarely home now but it still hurted. Not only the pain he was causing but the fact that he would call me and tell me when he would be coming home and told me to get ready for his arrival. Of course you could here the slurring in his voice or he sounded as if he had took drugs. It made me think if I was actually just his play toy and he actually had another woman he loved...

Maybe almost about 3 years into our relationship he called me and told me he was coming home. I had to do my best to cover up my bruises with the makeup because he hates to see them for some reason. Of course I was fed up with all this but whenever I think of Dabi, I think of the happy moments we use to have or the way he use to care for me. In reality he is very cruel to me but in my world he is still the same gentle Dabi who would go on picnics with me or take me shopping on the weekends. 

I finished the last touches of cover up my bruises when Dabi walked into the bedroom door. He gently grabbed my face with his hand and stared me in the eyes. His eyes still had that little glimmer in them and I almost broke out in tears. How could one man be so cruel yet so...amazing at the same time. Soon before I knew it his hand swung to my face and I landed on the ground.

All I could do was stare at him. The tears I were holding back were genuinely threatening to come out this time. He locked eyes with me and just stared at me. I truly love him with my whole heart but when did everything go to shit...

He walked up to me and kneel down next to me. His hand went up to my face and I flinched before I felt a soft hand rub my cheek. 

“Are you really this afraid of me Y/N?.” He whispered next to my ear. It truly felt like we were the only people in this world. No noises. No anything. Just Dabi’s voice. Of course I knew he was high and everything he is doing is out of being high. His eyes don’t really get red but this time they were. He just smelt of weed too.

I felt I have had enough of all this but please I just can’t bare to be without him in my life.

”Dabi... _Why’d you only ever call me when your high?”_ Of course the only words I could get out of my mouth were those. That’s truly how I felt but I don’t think Dabi really understood what I was saying.

Later on I learned that my place in this world was to only be treated like shit. I couldn’t take it anymore. I couldn’t handle the pain I felt when Dabi looked me in the eyes anymore. I was truly fed up. I was even fed up with my own life so much that I took my life away from and my unborn son. 

To this day I never told Dabi I was even ever pregnant but I think he found out after I was sent to the hospital. Please I really hope that Dabi changed for the better. Please I hope he felt some remorse over what he had done to me.

**Author's Note:**

> pls idk


End file.
